Fate Brought Me Here
by SkyePanda98
Summary: Grimmjow Jeagarjaques was double crossed by Ulquiorra and was tricked into going into the human world... The REAL one. Anyway, a teenager with a tough life as it is have to find him and figure out that he is real and not some injured cosplayer. Now she has to come up with a way to keep him and hide him from society, not knowing if the romance that is bound to come with that.


**Normal P.O.V**

She was just a normal student... Well, sort of normal. No one knew of the powers this girl had, and when they came close to figuring out, she would have to transfer schools. Her parents didn't even know of this 'power', but they did trust in their daughters words. It hurted the girl to lie about something so important to her parents, but what else could she do? She had to protect them, plus, she does not want to worry them.

What did she look like? Cat-like eyes, normal nose with a beak, full lips, and a caramel colored skin. She had a weave in her hair, a side bang and the rest is straight about ten inches. Although she may have these features, she had this tomboy aura. She'd wear baggy clothes that covered up the fact she had a big chest and a womanly body. No, she is not a dike, but she felt comfortable in that. She was sort of tall; five foot six.

What was her name? Her name was Skye Aida Michaels. A fourteen year old girl who had suffered long enough with this burden. The school year was about to end, so she wouldn't have to worry about the NEW people in her school finding out her secret. She started this school in January... New Year, better days... Right? As the bell rang, she dusted her uniform pants and packed her things, getting ready to head home. She said bye to some of the students that talked to her and headed out, not knowing someone was following her. When she was walking, she started to sense that someone was behined her, and turned around, gazing at this person coldly. He smiled at her.

"Hey..." He said. Skye studied him a bit. She could tell already that he was in a higher grade than her. She gave him a bored look.

"Hey..." He gave a soft smile.

"You're that new girl right? Michaels?" He asked as Skye raised an eyebrow.

"Yeah... Well, not really new... I've been here for almost two months..." She said as he laughed.

"Yeah, well, of course I'd still consided you new, especially since your a freshm-"

"Sir, you are wasting my time. Is there something you want to say or not?" She asked boredly and he sweatdropped to her stoicness. He gave a nervous laugh.

"Yeah well... I'm Rick. i just thought I should introduce myself..." He said as she only stared at him. She walked away, just leaving him there. He growled under his breath. "Guess this is gonna be harder than I thought..." He said under his breath.

* * *

Skye made it home both safely annoyed. She took the mail amd went into her house locking her door. She shuffled through the mail... Bills, bills, more bills, stupid ads, retarded mail, expired junk, stuff no one gives two fucks about, then... Her eyes widened. A letter? She quickly opened her letter and tears swelled in her eyes. "Cathy-Neechan..." Cathy was someone who was sort of like Skye, a secret she dared not to tell anyone. She was 'killed' so she had to move far away and live somewhere else so her secret stayed. Skye read the letter

_Dear Imoto_

_Heyo! How is my little Kawaii-kochan doing?!_

"Ugh..." Skye face-palmed.

_You'd better be behaving! I'm warning you._

"Onee-chan, I swear to God..." Skye sighed.

_Anyway, the place I'm at is alright... Though, it is filled with retarded ass humans. _

_I mean, how could anybody be this friggin' stupid?! Oh Jehovah... You got me _

_talking like you Skye-chan!_

Skye snorted to that.

_Well... I do miss you a lot. A whole lot, lot. Maria-chan and I had to move away. When they made her a suspect as well, it brought too much conflict with our plans. Skye-chan, you know what we did was for the best. We both miss you, and may come to you later on as soon as the idiotic humans forget. 'Aiight? Ugh... I'm going to kill you severly when I see you for what you had done to my volcabulary... And you're smart too! How could you talk sophisticated and not sophisticated? I'LL KILL YOU!_

_~Your Confused About To Kill You Nee-Chan..._

Skye was literally on the floor dying of laughter. Words could not descibe how humorous how Cathy's suffering was to Skye... And if your guessing then yes, Skye is a sadist. She put all the other mail away while taking off her uniform and preparing for her weekend. She had the whole house to herself for two weeks, and she is going to make the best of it.

* * *

**Somewhere Else...**

The pale-haired male had made it to the meeting room. Apparently, his boss had something he wanted to say to him. When he made it there, he met with someone else. He raised an eyebrow. "Ulquiorra? What are you doing here?" He asked and Ulquiorra gazed at him stoicly.

"Grimmjow... Lovely evening, correct?" He asked and Grimmjow gave him a bored and annoyed look.

"Ulquiorra, you creepy bastard... What the hell do you want?" He asked bluntly and Ulquiorra opened some sort of portal.

"You are to go to the human world..." Ulquiorra said and Grimmjow studied him for a but.

"Where is Aizen?" He asked and Ulquiorra only stared at him.

"Why not go into the human world then come back to meet with h-"

"Where... The FUCK... Is Aizen?" Jow said, getting more pissed than he wanted to. Ulquiorra sighed.

"You know Jeagerjaques, Aizen is growing sick of you... You and your lewdness... You're almost worse than that Nnoitra..." Grimmjow was glaring the shit out of Ulquiorra right now. "I think it's time I did everyone a wonderful favor by getting rid of you once and for all..." He said asn Grimmjow charged towards him, only to be gutted and thrown into another dimension, closing the portal. "May the gods be with you, or may they do us a favor by ending your miserable life once and for all..." He said while going back to his studies as if nothing had happened.

* * *

Skye was just finished with her homeowork and she sighed. She decided to reward herself by going upstairs and hopping into bed. She sighed while walking uptairs, the floor squeeking to her heaviness. She opened her room door and her eyes widened to the sight. A bloody cosplayer laying on her bed, looking dead. "Oh God..." She didn't know if she should beat the shit out of him or help him... She decided to just help him, wait til he heals, then beat the shit out of him later. She layed him on ghe floor, surprised that none of the blood had gotten on her bed.

She went into the bathroom and got a rag and a bucket full of water. She began to wash the poor man, or teen... What ever. While washing him, she noticed he had a hole in his stomach. She right eyebrow twitched. '_This can't be real..._' She thought to herself while drying him off. She layed him on a pillow and wrapped him up in a blanket. While making him comfortable, a hand reached for her wrist. Her eyes widened. The guy turned to her with drowzy eyes.

"W-who... Who are you?" He asked and she roze an eyebrow.

"The girl's house you tried to break in..." Skye said as he grew confused.

"Break in...?" His eyes shot open as he sat up, hurting himself. "Where the hell is Ulquiorra AH! DAMMIT!" He hissed while gripping his stomach. Skye layed him back down.

"Chill the fuck out man... Not only I don't know your name, but you are in my house tresspassing... This is literally breaking my code of not killing the shit out of you..." Skye said annoyed and he only stared at her. She turned to him. "Well... Whats your name?" She asked. He stared at the ceiling.

"Jeagarjaques Grimmjow..." He said amd Skye only stared at him. He moved his head towards her. "What?"

"I'm going to ask you again... What is your name?" She asked as he gave the WTF face.

"Jeagarjaques Grimmjow. Da'hell is the matter with you?" He asked as Skye sighed.

"Oh nothing... Just the fact that some idiotic cosplayer won't be serious and tell me his damn name.."

"I AM being serious! That IS my FUCKING name!" He said as Skye studied him for a bit. She closer closer towards him, taking him by surprise.

"Mind if I feel on your forehead?" Skye asked and he was just confuzzled.

"Uh... Yeah, sure... Whatever..." He said as Skye closed her eyes and place her hand on his head. She was searching for lies, but couldn't find any. Her eyes shot opened wide as she jumped up.

"What the fuck?!" She screeched as he was just confused.

"What?! What happened?!" He asked as she was just goung insane.

"YO-YOU, YOU, YOU'RE REAL! OH DEAR GOD, YOU'RE REAL!" She screeched as he thought something was wrong with her. He sat up, carefully this time.

"Uh... Yeah?" He said as she rushed into her bookshelf and sat by him.

"No... You don't understand what I'm saying..." She said while showing him a manga, making his eyes wide as hell.

"Wait... These are me... And these are the fights with that Kurasaki kid..."He turned and glared at her suspiciously. "How the hell did you get this? Who the hell are ya?!" He demanded as she snatched the book from him.

"Don't go demanding shit in my own house! You are not supposed to be real!" She said as he grew confused again.

"W-what?" She sighed. She explained to him about her world and manga. She told him in derails about the different mangas and genres she read. She also told himabout the manga he was a part in and he was just shocked at this new information. "So you're saying... I'm just someones imagination?" He asked and Skye nodded.

"Yeah... What happened anyway? Why are you in my world... Or Dimension?" Skye asked as he glared at nothing in particular.

"Ulquiorra..." He growled as Skye rose an eyebrow.

"'Ulquiorra'? That emo bastard?" She asked as Grimmjow snorted to that.

"Yeah... He tried to kill me..." He said as Skye only stared at him. She began to think.

"Well... I can't just throw you out..." Jow 'tcked'.

"Of course not... You'd look like an evil bit-" Skye booped his head with a tick mark on her head "Ow!"

"Well... I guesss you can stay here... But then my parents..." She said as he tilted his head to the side.

"What about them?" He asked and she turned to him.

"They may go on business trips, but they do stay sometimes for about two to three days... We're going to have to come up with a plan to keep you hidden from them." Skye said and he saw what she was talking about.

"How long are they gone now?" He asked and she sighed.

"For two weeks."

"Okay then... That gives us some time... And.." he crawled out of his blanket. "I can't believe I'm actually doing this but..." Ignoring the pain, he bowed down to her. "Thank you for letting me stay here..." Skye's were wide.

"Dude!" She threw him this time, in her bed and tucked him in. His eyes were wide. "Thank me later! Over here bowing down and junk... Are you TRYING to hurt yourself?" She asked as he only stared at his savior. Something told him that he should be dead by now. He only closed his eyes amd went inro a deep sleep.

* * *

**A/N: New Story! Yay! Prologue complete and hope you guys liked xD**

**~SkyePanda98**


End file.
